Enough
by pickaxe881978
Summary: Marissa Benson has always been critical of Sam, but what happens when Freddie finally has enough.
1. Enough is Enough

_Sam is sitting on the couch relaxing after putting their almost 2 year old son Jason down for a nap. Putting her feet up on the coffee table she leans her head back and closes her eyes. A few minutes later she hears the front door unlock and Freddie come in. Seeing his wife on the couch he quietly closes the door. Walking over to the couch he leans down and softly kisses her head._

"Hey baby" she says without opening her eyes. "Hi, I didn't mean to wake you…go back to sleep" he said sitting down next to her. "I wasn't asleep, I just got Jason down for his nap a few minutes ago" she said as she shifted around to lay her head on Freddie's shoulder. "How did it go at the office…do you have to go back in" she asked. Freddie let out a sigh "it was not good, but thankfully we got everything taken care of. So I don't have to go back in this afternoon" he told her.

"What about you…how was your morning" he asked her. "Well other than having to chase Jason around pretty much all morning and being pretty tired it was good" she told him. Freddie smiled "Well are you too tired for a little couple's time" he asked her. "What did you have in mind" she said without opening her eyes. In response Freddie leaned down and kissed her. She opened her eyes, gave him one of her coy smiles "I could handle that" she said. He leaned down again and kissed her again passionately. They were like this for several minutes before someone knocked on their door.

Freddie growled at having to relinquish his wife's lips "Gee I wonder who that could be" he said sarcastically. Truth was they knew it was Marissa Benson…she was the only person who actually knocked. He got up and open the door to let her in "Hi mom…what a surprise" his voice was dripping with sarcasm. Marissa walked into the house almost shoving Freddie out of her way. "Where's that grandson of mine" she asked. Sam got up off the couch "he's upstairs taking a nap" she told her with slight annoyance creeping into her voice. She looked over at Sam "well why were you sitting on the couch, there is so much around here that I'm sure needs to be cleaned" she practically hissed at Sam.

Sam held her tongue but Freddie who was now rubbing his temples did not "mom we cleaned the house yesterday, it's clean" his voice had an edge to it that Sam had never heard from him. "Did you do the cleaning or was it her" she asked looking right at Sam. Now the vein in Freddie's neck was starting to pop out…Sam came to the conclusion that he was reaching his limit. Freddie stared daggers at him mom "we both did the cleaning" he said through clenched teeth, but Marissa didn't even notice.

"Well what did he have to eat" she looked directly at Sam. "He had a jar of peas and carrots and" but Marissa cut her off "prepackaged food…that won't do, too many chemicals and such. I guess I'll have to make some healthy food for my grandson" she said sighing. She turned and headed to the kitchen. "Mom there is nothing wrong with what we feed Jason" his voice was getting louder. Sam had never seen Freddie act this way before, sure Marissa had always been controlling and over bearing but he was never like this to her…he must be pissed off at this point. Marissa was completely oblivious to what was going on, which is why what happened next was such a surprise to her.

Freddie slammed his fist down onto the kitchen counter "MOM…THAT IS ENOUGH" he said with a ferocity that made both Sam and Marissa jump. Marissa turned and looked at him "what are you talking about Freddiekins" she asked. This is unbelievable he thought to himself, she has no idea what she's doing…she doesn't get it. "First off…don't call me that and second I am sick and tired of having to listen to you talk about Sam like that" he practically yelling at her. Sam wasn't sure what to make of all this and Marissa seemed to be lost as well.

After a few moments "what…what are you talking about" she asked. Freddie's face was now red as a firetruck "what am I talking about…what am I talking about? Wow you are completely clueless aren't you" he sighed and continued "I'm talking about how every time you come over here you waste no time making snide comments about Sam. Everything you do and say while you are here is meant to make Sam out to be a bad mother and wife…but you couldn't be further from the truth, Sam is an excellent wife and mother, but you can't see that" he said.

Marissa was completely dumbfounded and simply stared at her son. Sam was about to step in but before she could even take a step Freddie continued "you know what mom…I love you, but you need to leave" he said pointing to the front door. Both Sam and Marissa's mouths dropped at this. "Until you can treat Sam with the respect that she deserves you are not welcome in this house or to see Jason" he told her. Just then they heard Jason start crying through the baby monitor. "Great…I woke up Jason. I'm going to go up and see if I can get him back to sleep. In the meantime mom you need to leave" He turned and headed upstairs to try and calm Jason down. Unsure of what had just happened Marissa picked up her purse and left.

A few minutes later Jason had stopped crying and Freddie came back downstairs. "I got him back to sleep" he said as walked over to Sam and gave her a quick kiss. "Well that's good but can you tell me what just happened down here" she asked as she sat on the couch. Freddie sat on the couch next to her "Well I've just had enough of the way she treats you. I mean she's been like this since we started dating" he said looking down to the floor. "I mean you are great wife and a terrific mother…she has no idea how wrong she is about you" he said looking into her eyes. Sam took his hand and even though he didn't need to stand up for her, she also knew this was something he had to do. "Thank you for standing up for me…I love you nub" she said smiling at him. Freddie smiled back at her.

"I meant what I said Sam…she is not allowed in the house or to see Jason until she can treat you with respect. She has to stop this once and for all" he said in a tone that Sam knew meant he was serious.


	2. A Change of Heart

_One week later Sam is talking to Carly on the phone. She is still trying to wrap her head around what happened between Freddie and his mom._

"I'm telling you Carls I've never seen him like that before. It was almost like he was possessed" she said chuckling slightly. "Well Sam I can't say I blame him…I mean his mom has never been all that nice to you. I mean you remember all the different names she used to call you."

Sam thought back to when she and Freddie were dating. Marissa had many names for her and a lot of them were actually very mean. As she continued to think about it, Marissa seemed to have been against her and Freddie for a long time. But even at that Sam wasn't sure that Marissa deserved not being able to see Jason.

"Sam…Sam are you still there" Carly asked snapping Sam out of her thoughts. "Yeah I'm here…sorry. I was just thinking that you are right about Marissa" she paused for a minute "but even with everything she's done and for as bad as she has treated me…I'm still not sure she shouldn't be able to see Jason" she said. Now it was Carly that was speechless.

"Carly…hello Carlotta are you there" she asked. "Did I really just hear what I thought I heard…are you on his mom's side" she said surprised. "No I'm not on her side, I mean she's been mean and denigrating to me, but I just think that this is a bit too much is all. I just think that this may have gone a little too far is all" she said. Just then Jason woke up from his nap "hey…I have to get going, I'll talk to you later Carls…bye". "Bye Sam" Carly said as Sam hung up the phone.

Sam went upstairs and got Jason out of his bed. "Hey there Jason…did you enjoy your nap" she cooed at him. Jason smiled at back at her, whenever he did that, it melted her heart. Sam sighed and found herself thinking about Marissa and the fact that she would be missing out on everything with Jason if this ban continues. As much as it pained her, she knew she couldn't let this continue, Jason needed to have is grandmother in his life as much as his grandmother needed to have Jason in hers.

Later that night after putting Jason to bed, Sam came back downstairs and sat next to Freddie on the couch. "Hey babe…can I talk to you about something" she asked him. "Of course…what is it" he asked. Sam took his hands in hers "We need to talk about your mom and letting her see Jason. I don't think it's fair to either her or Jason to keep her from seeing him" she told him. Freddie was somewhat taken aback by her statement "Sam, I agree it's not fair to either of them, but I also can't just sit back anymore while she treats you like she has been" he told her. Sam was about to respond but he cut her off "Sam she has to get it through her head that the way she treats you is wrong. I don't want her to miss out on anything with Jason, but I also don't want her to continue treating you this way. You deserve so much better than that" he said putting his arms around her and kissing her. Sam knew all to well that Freddie wanted what was best for her and that not letting his mom come over and see Jason really was hurting him, but the next step had to be his mom's.

 _A month later._

Freddie is in the kitchen working on dinner when his cellphone rings, looking at the screen he sees the call is from him mom. He hits answer "Hi mom" he says. "Hello Freddie…I-I wanted to call and talk to both you and Sam. Actually I was wondering if I could come over and talk to the both of you" she said, her tone sad. "Well Sam's not home yet, but she should be home shortly. I will have to ask her, but if she's ok with it, then so am I" he responded. "I'll call you back after I talk to her…ok", Marissa didn't respond for a moment "Ok…I'll wait for you to call Freddie" she finally responded. "Bye mom…I'll call you soon…love you mom" he said getting ready to hang up. "Love you too Freddie…all of you. Bye" she said and then hung up.

About 20 minutes later Freddie heard the front door being unlocked and open "Hi babe I'm home" she called as she walked in. "In the kitchen baby…I need to talk to you about something". Sam walked into the kitchen and gave Freddie a quick kiss on the lips "what did you want to talk to me about" she asked him. Freddie hesitated a moment "ahh…well…my mom called just a little bit ago and she wants to come over and talk to us" he told her. Sam had a skeptical look on her face "she called you or did you call her" she asked him. "She called me…I was actually pretty surprised when I saw her name on my caller ID…wait Sam why would I call her" giving her a questioning look. "No reason" she responded quickly. "Sam" Freddie said. "Ok…Ok…well I didn't think you would let this whole her not being able to come over or see Jason last this long. I just figured that you would call her before your mom called us" she told him.

Freddie looked at her "Why would I cave first? I was the one who banned her. I was the one who told her that she had to start treating you with the respect that you deserve. I stood up to her for the first time in my life" he paused for a minute "and you thought I would cave in on something so important to me, to us" he said. "Freddie…I…I just know how close you and your mom are, and I just didn't think you would keep it up this long" she told him. Freddie sighed "you're right my mom and I are close, but you are my wife and you are more important to me than even my mom" he told her.

Sam smiled at her husband "that's good to know" she said kissing him on the lips. "So your mom called and wanted to talk to us" she said. "Yeah…I think she is finally coming around on how she treats you at least I hope she is and she did sound like she was sort of miserable. I think we should at least call her back and have her come over to at least see what she has to say" he said. "Ok…sounds good to me" she told him.

About twenty minutes later Marissa arrived at their house and walked up to the front door. She was about to knock when Freddie opened the door. "Hello mom" he said closing the door. "Hello Freddie" she turned to Sam "Hello Sam" she said as she walked into the living room. Sam looked at Freddie and they were surprised to hear her say Sam instead of Samantha.

Marissa cleared her throat "I wanted you to know that I have been thinking about what you said Freddie and you were absolutely right. I have not been treating Sam with the respect that she deserves and I am sorry" she said and then turned to Sam "Sam I hope that you can forgive me for the way I have been treating you all these years. I am very sorry and I wanted you to know that I am going to start showing you the respect you deserve both as Freddie's wife and as Jason's mother" she paused for a moment and then continued "if you guys wouldn't mind I would like to see Jason" she asked.

Sam and Freddie looked at each other and nodded. Sam got up and went upstairs and a few minutes later returned with Jason in her arms. "Look Jason, its grandma Benson" she said taking Jason over to Marissa, as she handed Jason to her she noticed that Marissa had tears in her eyes.

Both Freddie and Sam walked into the kitchen and let Marissa have some time by herself with Jason. Sam looked over at Freddie "well that was certainly a surprise" she said. "Yeah it was…I think she's finally gotten it through her head that she has to change" he said. "I think she has, but that wasn't what I was talking about" Freddie looked at her and was about to ask her what she meant when she continued "When I handed her Jason she had tears in her eyes…she really missed being able to see him" she told him. "I know, I saw that too. I just hope she's really changed, because I don't want to have to do this to her again" Sam turned and looked out into the living room where Marissa was playing with Jason "me too Freddie, me too" she said.


	3. A New Addition

_One month later._

Freddie was awakened by his alarm going off, he reached over and turned it off. He turned to his wife's side of the bed, but it was already empty. As he got up he was met up the sounds retching from their bathroom. "Sam…are you ok" he asked her. "Aside from the fact that I just threw up…yeah I'm great" she said sarcastically. Freddie rolled his eyes "I'm serious…do you think its food poisoning" he asked. "It might be…I did try a new type of sushi last night, maybe it didn't like me. I'm sure I'll feel better in a little bit" she told him as she walked out of the bathroom to get ready.

Unfortunately Sam had been wrong she had felt bad pretty much the entire day. There had been a few people with the flu in the office so she figured that she must have caught it as well. She made through the day and was on her way to pick up Jason and then head home. She pulled into the babysitters drive way and made her way to the door. Jason had seen her pull in and was ready and waiting when she got to the door. She opened the door and picked him up "hey there Jason…how was your day buddy" she asked him. Jason smiled at her "good" he said. Sam turned and thanked the sitter and headed home.

When they arrived home Freddie was already home and making dinner. "We're home" she said as they walked through the front door. Freddie came out of the kitchen and took Jason from Sam and gave her a quick kiss. "Did you have fun at the sitters today Jason" he asked. Jason shook his head yes "well that's good…hey why don't you go play for a little bit before dinner" he said as he set Jason down. Jason went upstairs to his room to play with his toys. Freddie turned his attention back to Sam "how was your day are you feeling any better" he asked as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her close for a kiss.

"I feel better right now, but earlier today I still felt sick as a dog" she said. "Well at least you're feeling better now. Hopefully you'll be back to normal tomorrow" he said as he kissed her again. Freddie turned and walked back into the kitchen to finish cooking dinner. Sam walked in behind him and as soon as she did she could smell the bacon he was cooking. "Is that bacon I smell" she asked. "Yup, it is" he responded. Normally Sam would love the smell of bacon, but this time it made her sick to her stomach and she had to run to the bathroom. Freddie was waiting in the living room when she came out of the bathroom "so much for feeling better" she said.

"I stopped cooking since it seems that was what caused it" he said looking very concerned for his wife. "Yeah I'm pretty sure it was the bacon…as soon as I smelled it, my stomach just went crazy" she said. "Well any ideas what you want for dinner then" he asked. "How about BD Wang's" she suggested. "Sounds good…I'll call in the order and go pick it up. In the meantime sit down and relax" he told her. Sam didn't argue and sat down. She slipped her shoes up and put her feet up on the couch and in doing so she noticed that her feet looked swollen. When Freddie returned with their food he brought Sam her food to the living room, and then brought his and Jason's food out as well. After dinner Freddie took Jason upstairs and put him to bed.

After Jason had fallen asleep Freddie returned to the living room and sat next to Sam on the couch. He could tell that her feet were swollen "alright put your feet up here" he told her. Sam obliged him and put her feet on his lap. Once she did he started massaging her feet which felt like heaven to Sam and was ultimately very relaxing. Once he finished the massage he looked over to Sam sound asleep. He carefully get up, picked her up and moved her into their bedroom.

The next few mornings Freddie was awakened by Sam throwing up in the bathroom. After four days of this he was extremely worried about Sam. "Sam I think you need to make an appointment with the doctor" he said as she walked out of the bathroom. "Actually I'm way ahead of you on that…I have an appointment this afternoon" she told him. Freddie was a little surprised he usually had to fight to get her to go to see a doctor, but he was also happy that she already had something setup. "Do you want me to go with you" he asked her. "Thanks, but that's alright…pretty sure it's the flu that's been going around the office" she told him. "Ok…well if you change your mind let me know and I'll leave work early" he said giving her a quick kiss.

Sam had let the sitter know she would be later than normal to pick up Jason because of her appointment and she was told it wouldn't be a problem. Sam was sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office flipping through a magazine while waiting for her name to be called. After about 10 minutes a nurse came out "Samantha Benson" she called. Sam got up and followed the nurse "you'll be in exam room 4" she said stopping at last door in the hall. "Please have a seat and the doctor will be without shortly" she said. "Thank you" she said as the nurse walked out and closed the door.

About five minutes later Dr. Becker walks into the room "Hello Sam…how are you today" he asked. "Hi Dr. Becker…right now I feel pretty good, but I have been feeling pretty bad here the last week or so. It's mainly been throwing up, but I've also been dizzy as well as very tired" she told him. "I see" he said as he made notes in her chart "and you said this has been going on for about a week" he asked her. "Yup. I figure it's probably the flu since we've had a few people sick in the office" she added. "I see, well these symptoms can be the flu, but they can also be other things as well. Tell me is there anything else that you've noticed?" She thought about it for a minute "come to think of it…I've noticed that the smell of bacon makes me sick" she told him.

"I see" he said as he made a few more notes in her chart. "Sam is there a chance that you could be pregnant" he asked her point blank. To say she was surprised by his question was an understatement "no…well I mean I guess there is a chance, but…you think I'm pregnant" she asked. "Yes I do…all the symptoms you've told me about can indicate that you are pregnant and with the fact that you don't have a fever or chills, being pregnant is more likely. Of course the best way to verify if you are indeed pregnant would be an ultrasound" he told her. Could I really be pregnant she thought to herself. Well I guess I really should find out for sure "Ok…can you do one now" she asked. "Yes…I'll go get it setup for you. One of the nurses will come back in to get you when they are ready for you" he told her. "Thank you Dr. Becker" she said as he walked out of the room. "You're welcome Sam" he said as he closed the door.

Ten minutes later the same nurse that brought her back to the exam room came to take her for her ultrasound. "Please follow me Mrs. Benson" she said. Sam followed the nurse through the halls and was shown to one of the ultrasound rooms. "Go ahead and have a seat, and roll your shirt up above your stomach please. The doctor will be in momentarily". She rolled her shirt up as asked and while she waited for Dr. Becker she couldn't help but smile at the thought that she may well be pregnant again.

Dr. Becker walked into the room which pulled Sam back to the here and now. "Are you ready" he asked. Sam smiled "Yes" was all she said. "Well I'm sure you remember the drill here. But just as a reminder the gel will be cold" he said as he squirted some on her abdomen. Sam jumped slightly at how cold it was, but quickly got used to it. He then grabbed the wand from the tray "Let's see if my suspicion is correct" he said as he deftly ran it over her abdomen. Just a mere minute later he found what he was looking for "well there it is" he said pointing to a tiny kidney bean shape on the screen. "Oh my gosh…that's my baby" she asked. "Yes it is Sam…based on this I would say you are about eight weeks pregnant. Would you like a picture" he asked her. All Sam could do was shake her head yes. He handed her two small pieces of paper "Here's your picture and a prescription for pre-natal vitamins. You should also make an appointment for the end of your first trimester" he told her.

After making her next appointment Sam made her way back to her car, started it but didn't put it into gear, instead she sat there smiling at the picture of her and Freddie's baby. She wasn't sure how to tell Freddie or how he would react to the news. She knew that they both wanted more children, but they never actually decided to start trying again. Sam mentally chided herself of course he would be happy. Putting the car into gear she headed to the sitters to pick up Jason.

Sam walks into the house carrying a sleeping Jason. She takes him upstairs and puts him in his bed. Meanwhile Freddie is watching TV in the living room while Sam is putting Jason to bed. A few minutes later Sam comes down stairs and sits next to him on the couch.

"Well Jason is finally asleep" she said lying her head on Freddie's lap. Freddie started running his fingers through her hair which Sam absolutely loved. Sam turned her head to look at her husband "you know I've been meaning to talk to you about your mom" she told him. Freddie's expression changed to one of fear and disgust "did she do or say something to you" he asked her. "No…no she hasn't but…I kind of hate to say this, but it seems a little weird to me" she said. "That's just because until recently she's been…well…she's been rude, condescending, and downright mean to you all these years" he said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Well it seems like she has changed her ways. I guess once she realized that I really meant she wouldn't be allowed here or to see Jason, that she finally got it" he said. "All I can say is hope this continues because I would hate to have to cut her out of her grandchildren's lives again" she said with a slight smile. "I really think that she won't risk that again...wait…did you say grandchildren" he asked with a confused look on his face. "Yeah I did" she replied. The look of confusion was slowly replaced by one of recognition "are…are you…pregnant" he asked as a smile spread across his face. Sam couldn't help but show her own very large grin "yup" she responded simply. "Sam that's great" he said putting his hand on her abdomen and leaning down to kiss is wife passionately.

Once they finally broke their kiss, Freddie couldn't help but smile and stare into her eyes lovingly. "Ok…are you done acting like a nub" she asked him sitting up. "Nope…can't help it" he said. "Well try anyway" she said smiling at him. Freddie did his best to stop smiling although it was very hard for him to do. "I guess I don't need to ask how your doctor's appointment went today" he said. "Nope…I have to say it was a pretty good appointment though" she replied. "Shoosh yeah it was. How far along are you" he asked. "According to the doctor I'm about 8 weeks" she said as she gave the sonogram picture from earlier. He looked at it and even though this wasn't the first sonogram he had seen he was still amazed by how small their baby was right now.

He knew that Sam hadn't told anyone else yet, since she hadn't told him yet. "So who do you think we should tell first" he asked even though he was pretty sure it would be Carly she would want to tell first. "Well at first I thought I wanted to tell Carly first, but the more I thought about it, the more I think that we should tell Jason first. Then we can tell our mom's and then everyone else" she told him. "Sounds good to me babe" he said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for another kiss. "It's been a long and exciting day…we should get to bed" he said as he pulled Sam to the bedroom.


	4. Enough Ch 4

The next morning when Freddie woke up he found Sam still asleep in his arms. Since it was Saturday they didn't have to get up for work but the big question was how long Jason would stay asleep. Rather than wake her, Freddie decided to lay in bed and think again how lucky he was to have Sam and Jason in his life and now there would be another child to bring them even more happiness.

When Sam woke up she turned around to face Freddie "good morning" she said smiling. Freddie smiled back "good morning to you too" he said before kissing her. Just as they started their kiss Jason could be heard fussing on the baby monitor. "That kind must have some kind of sixth sense" he said chuckling as they broke apart. "I'll get Jason…you want to go out for breakfast" he asked as he got dressed. Sam looked at him "when have I ever said no to that question".

"Good point. I'll meet you downstairs once I get Jason ready" he said as he walked out the door and turned to Jason's room. As she finished getting ready Sam couldn't help but thinking about telling Jason he was going to be a big brother. She hoped he would be excited by the news. After telling Jason they would still need to make the rounds to both of their mothers and then of course there was Carly and Spenser.

Freddie came downstairs with a giggling Jason in his arms. "Sounds like someone is in a good mood this morning" Sam said as Freddie handed her Jason. "He is definitely your son…he cheered as soon as I told him we were going out for breakfast. Then when I asked him what he wanted…guess what he said" he said looking at his wife. "Awe…did you tell daddy you wanted bacon" she asked Jason. Freddie chuckled "yes he did…he definitely got his love of pork from you, but we should get going" he said as he picked up his wallet and keys. A few minutes later they were at the restaurant waiting for their food to arrive.

Sam and Freddie had decided last night to tell Jason about the baby this morning while at breakfast and they were both excited. "Hey buddy…mommy and I have something we want to tell you". Jason looked at his parent's "I in trouble" he asked them. "No you're not in trouble" Freddie told him. "Actually we wanted to tell you that mommy is going to have another baby…you are going to be a big brother" Sam told him. Jason's face lit up with the biggest smile they had ever seen "I be big brother" he asked. "That's right…you're going to have a little brother or sister" Freddie told him. "I see baby now" he asked Sam. "No not now…the baby still has to grow and get strong before you can see him or her" she told him. "Where baby" he asked to both his parents. Sam looked at Freddie and then back to Jason "the baby is still growing inside mommy right here" she said pointing to her abdomen. Jason got up and walked over and put his hand on her stomach "hi baby…I big brother" he said before sitting back down.

After finishing breakfast Sam, Freddie and Jason got into the car and headed to Marissa's apartment to tell her the good news. They would have gone to see Pam first, but she was out of town and wouldn't be back for another few days. They arrived at Bushwell Plaza and headed up to his mom's apartment. Freddie knocked on the apartment door and few seconds later his mom opened the door.

"Oh my goodness Freddie, Sam and my sweet little Jason…please come in" she said. Once they stepped inside they went to the living room and sat on the couch, while Marissa sat in a recliner. "What brings you guys by this early in the day" she asked. Freddie and Sam exchanged quick glances at each other "well mom we wanted to come by and give you some great news" he said. "Let me guess…Samantha has finally decided to stop feeding all that unhealthy food to Jason" she said. Freddie's smile quickly faded to a frown as he listened to his mother continue "if that's not it, maybe she's going to start cleaning the house better, or is it that she is going to finally act more like a lady". Freddie was now scowling at his mom, not that she was paying attention. He and Sam looked at each other and Freddie nodded to the door letting her know that it was time to leave. Sam grabbed their things and headed to the door.

As they got up to leave Marissa noticed that they were heading towards the door "wait…where are you going? You didn't tell me your great news" she said. Freddie opened the door and let Sam and Jason out of the apartment "go ahead and take Jason and head down to the car…this won't take long" he said. Before turning to the elevator she leaned in to him "don't be too hard on her" to which he replied "I make no promises" he said and turned back to Marissa. "You know you really are something mom…you just don't learn do you" he asked her. Marissa looked at her son's furious expression "what are you talking about…why are you so upset" she asked him. Freddie took a deep breath before continuing "do you not remember what happened a couple of months ago at the house? Do you not remember what I said about treating my wife with the respect that she deserves? Apparently you don't because you were back to your old self and I'm done with this. You are not allowed over at the house or to see Jason…or the baby" he yelled at her. Marissa's face instantly dropped as she realized what had just happened and what their great news actually was "baby" she said quietly. Freddie was still furious "That's right mom…we're having another baby and you just managed to keep yourself out of their lives" he said as he turned and walked out.

On the way home Freddie's phone rang several times, and no surprise to Freddie it was his mom, but he was still to mad to talk to her right now. "I'm guessing that since you are ignoring your mom's calls, that she really wazzed you off" he said. Never taking his eyes off the road "yes she did…I really thought she was passed all of this, but I was obviously wrong. I mean she was doing so well, I just don't know what happened" he sighed.

After arriving home Freddie listened to the messages his mother left him. Once he finished and deleted them he sat down next to Sam who had just come back down stairs from putting Jason down for his nap. "Sam I just don't know what to do this time. I don't want to cut her out of our lives completely, but I also can't let her continue acting like this". He paused for a moment "Sam…am I overreacting? Am I being too hard on her" he asked. Sam looked at him "honestly…I think you were a little hard on her yes…and I agree that she shouldn't be cut out of our lives entirely. I will also say that maybe we should sit down with her and see if we can figure out what happened" she told him. Freddie thought about what she said "you're right I'll go call her back and see if we can talk about this" he said.

Freddie dialed his mom's number and she quickly picked up "Hello Freddie". He could tell she had been crying "hi mom…I'm glad you answered. Sam and I talked after we got home and…we were hoping that we could talk to you…in person" he told her. "Of course…did you want to come over here or did you want me to come over there" she asked. "Why don't you come over here, we just put Jason down for his nap a little bit ago and I don't want to wake him up" he told her. "No that's fine…I'll be over as soon as I can…bye" she answered. "Bye mom…see you soon" he said as he hung the phone.

Less than twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door. Sam got up and headed to the door. Opening the door she smiled "Hello Marissa". Marissa smiled weakly in return "Hello Sam" she said. "Please come in and have a seat" she said pointing to the couch. Marissa said nothing but walked to the couch and sat down. She and Freddie exchanged a reassuring glance with each other and she went to sit on the couch as well. Freddie was getting ready to say something when Marissa spoke up "I want to apologize to both of you, but especially you Sam" she said looking at her. "What I did was uncalled for disrespectful. I hope you two can forgive me" she asked with tears in her eyes. "We both talked before you got here…we do forgive you, but we want to know what happened…it's like you changed back to the person you were before" he said.

She looked into Freddie's eyes with a look of fear "actually I think I do know what happened" she paused for a moment before continuing "after you guys left the apartment I got a call from my doctor about my latest physical…they found something" she stopped again. Freddie and Sam shared another look with each other, but this time it was one of concern "mom what is it…what did they find" he asked her. She took a deep breath before continuing "a tumor" she whispered. Both Freddie and Sam's mouths dropped and it was eerily quiet in the house for a several minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

He couldn't believe what he had just heard "a tumor" he said so quietly that no one else even heard it. Sam who usually showed no emotions had tears in her eyes moved over to Marissa's side and took her hand. He looked at his mother's face and he saw emotions that he had never seen her show before including fear, shock, anger and sadness. He was sure if he could look in a mirror at this exact moment his face would most likely match his mothers, "where did they find the tumor? I-Is it cancer" he finally stammered out barely keeping his voice from breaking. Marissa stood there silent trying to work up the courage to tell them were the tumor was. The look of worry on his face only got worse with her silence "mom, where did they find the tumor" he asked a little more forceful than he intended. She took a deep breath and held it for a minute and then released it but she couldn't look at either of them "t-they found it in my brain" she paused briefly "but they don't know if it's cancerous yet" she told them. Before Sam knew it she wrapped her hands around her mother-in-law hugging her, followed shortly after by Freddie.

The hug continued for several minutes before Marissa broke it and stepped away from them. Marissa still couldn't look either one of them eyes "I-I should get going" she said as she fumbled through her purse looking for her keys. Sam looked at Freddie and she saw sheer terror looking back at her and at that moment she knew what needed to be done. "Marissa, please stay. I think we would both feel better if you did" she said. Freddie gave her a quick look to say thank you, "yes we would feel better if you stayed" he told her. She looked at them both, her eyes red and puffy from crying "thank you, both of you but I can't stay, I don't have anything with me and I don't want to impose on you" she told them.

"You wouldn't be imposing mom, and as for as you not having anything with you, tell me what you need and I'll go get it for you" he said handing her a pad of paper and a pen. Marissa wasn't really sure if she should stay or go back home, she really didn't want to impose but it would be nice to not be alone right now. She took the pad and wrote down the things she would need for tonight, and then tomorrow she would need to head back to her apartment to start making the many phone calls she knew from experience would need to be made. She gave her list to Freddie who after he looked at it turned to her "are you sure this is all you need, this looks like it's enough for one night only" he said. Taking a deep breath "you're right Freddie it is enough for just one night. I will need to make a lot of phone calls tomorrow and I would rather be at home when I make them" her tone of voice told him that she would not change her mind.

He headed towards the front door but Sam stopped him before he got to the door. She took the list from him and grabbed her keys "I'll get her stuff" she said softly. He was about to argue with her but she cut him off "besides you need to be here for your mom, I'm sure I can find everything on the list. I think it might be easier for you two to talk if it's just the two of you" she said giving him a reassuring smile, he pulled her to him "thank you babe" he whispered in her ear and then kissed her. She looked at Marissa "I'll be back soon with your stuff" they nodded to each other as Sam turned and headed out the door to her car. She barely made it to her car before all the emotions she had been trying to keep inside finally made their way to the surface, as the first in a long stream of tears slid down her cheek.

Sam returned to the house about an hour later with everything that Marissa had put on her list. As she walked in the door she noticed that Freddie was the only one in the living room, "where's your mom" she asked giving him a quick kiss. "She's playing with Jason in his room. I'll take her stuff into the guest room in a minute, but I want to talk to you first" he said looking into her eyes with what looked to be a mix of sadness, worry and fear all wrapped in one. As they entered the kitchen Freddie spun around to face her with fresh tears in his eyes, he looked like he was trying to say something but couldn't figure out exactly how to, "what is it" she asked after waiting a few moments more. "I-I was just thinking that maybe the reason she changed was because of the tumor and not because she was actually sorry for how she was treating you" he sighed "I should have known that something was wrong" he couldn't continue, he was so upset. Sam put her arms around him "we don't know for sure what happened, for all we know she did change on her own and the tumor caused her to change back, and besides babe there was no way you could have known there was something wrong" she whispered.

He knew that she was right of course, there really was no way for him to know, but it didn't make him feel any better about the whole situation. He still couldn't get his head around everything that had happened with his mom today, one minute he was wazzed off at her for treating Sam like had done before, to being scared out of his mind because his mother may have cancer. At a time like this he wished that he could be as strong as Sam was, he knew that she had a soft side like and felt things like fear and sadness like everyone else, but she also an inner strength that helped her get through things like this. This was definitely one time that he wished he was more like her, he took in a deep breath "I'm going to put mom's stuff in the guest room" he said giving her a weak smile as he grabbed the bag and took it to the guest room.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I just wanted to say I'm sorry for taking so long to update this story. Between the holidays and work it's been difficult to say the least. I am going to try and update/finish stories in a more timely manner, but sometimes life can get in the way. Anyway please read and review!**_

Freddie had just placed his mother's bag in the guest room and turning back towards the living room he saw Sam standing by Jason's door. Turning around and seeing Freddie she smiled and put her finger to lips, nodding to her he quietly walked over to her, and as he got closer he could hear both his mom and Jason laughing. As he walks up behind her he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close to him, there were a million things going through his head right now and almost every single one of them had to do with his mom. Leaning down he put his head on her shoulder and whispers "I don't know what to do Sam, I am utterly terrified right now" he paused gathering up what little control he had left "I know we don't know anything for sure right now, b-b-but" he trailed off as his mind ran through every single scenario it could, all of them bad. Her heart broke not just for him but for Jason, their unborn child and as odd as it sounded herself, for as much as she couldn't stand the woman sometimes, even she had to admit that no one should have to go through anything like this.

She turned around to face him "come on" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the living room. Sitting down on the couch she motioned for him to sit down next to her "I can't imagine how you feel right now, but it's like you said we don't know anything for sure yet, and I think it would be best if we waited until we have more information before thinking about the worst case scenario here" she said softly. He looked at her and he was having a very hard time holding the tears in "you're right" he said taking several deep breaths to calm himself down "I think I'm ok" he said with a small smile on his face "thanks babe" he said as kissed her. "You're welcome" she responded as she looked at the clock "we should let your mom know it's Jason's bedtime" she said, just as Marissa walked back into the living room. "We were getting ready to come in to let you know it's his bedtime" she said with a smile. Marissa smiled weakly at them "actually I was wondering if you would mind if I put him to bed" she asked them both even though she was looking right at Sam. Freddie was the first to say something "it's fine with me" he said looking to Sam "it's cool with me too, as long as Jason's ok with it" she said. Marissa smiled "thank you and actually Jason asked me if I could put him to bed" she said as she waited a moment before continuing "well I shouldn't keep him waiting" she said before heading back upstairs.

While they were waiting for Marissa to return Freddie quietly laid his head down on Sam's lap and few short moments later she was running her fingers through his hair, hoping that it had the same calming effect on him as it did on her, thankfully it did as his breathing started to slow and his whole body relaxed. As she continued running her fingers through his hair, she couldn't help but wonder how Freddie or Jason or for that matter even herself would manage if she did die. She silently cursed herself for even thinking that about it, they didn't have any real information yet and the tumor could be, no she corrected herself it had to be, needed it to be benign. After several minutes Freddie had finally calmed down and sat up just as Marissa walked back into the living room "well he's asleep" she paused taking in a deep breath "such a good little boy" she said as tears formed in her eyes. Wiping the tears from her eyes Marissa looked at her son and his wife and a million things were going through her mind, mainly how she had treated not only Sam but Freddie as well. Up until this point in time she never really understood what she had put them both of them through, but being faced with her own mortality gave her a clarity of thought she never had before.

Freddie wasn't sure what was going through his mom's mind, but he certainly wasn't expecting what she said next "I need to apologize to you both, I've been very selfish and I'm sorry" she said looking up at her son and daughter-in-law who looked like they could have been knocked over with a feather. "For a long time I didn't want to acknowledge your relationship because that meant Freddie was growing up and wouldn't need me as much, so I did whatever I thought it would take to try and break you two up" she said thinking about all the names she called Sam and the different attempts she had made to do just that. When neither of them said anything she continued "and then when Freddie told me he was staying here to go to college instead of MIT so he didn't have to leave you, I knew he loved you. But that didn't matter to me, in fact it made me want to break you up even more. In my heart I knew it wrong I mean what mother wouldn't want her child to be happy and Freddie was definitely happy, but in my mind he was being pulled even further away from me. Then you two got engaged and before too long you were married, and I thought I had lost Freddie forever, I mean why would he need me when he has you Sam" she looked up again and saw the tears in both of their eyes but wasn't sure if they were tears of sadness or something else. "And then when you told me Sam was pregnant, I was happy but not because I was going to be a grandmother like I always wanted, but because I thought I would finally have a way back into your life" she said looking at Freddie.

Freddie couldn't believe what he had just heard and with a quick glance at Sam he knew she couldn't believe it either. He had always known that his mom wasn't happy when he started dating Sam, but he hadn't known that she had purposefully tried to sabotage them, especially after they had gotten engaged. He looked over at Sam, usually he didn't have much of a problem reading her emotions, but after hearing his mother's confession he found it almost impossible to read her, this was likely due to the fact that his own emotional state was a complete and utter mess. After several minutes of silence Marissa tried to put her hand on his arm, but he quickly pulled away and stood up "I-I need some fresh air" he said as he turned and walked through the kitchen and out the backdoor. When Sam came out a few minutes later he was standing at the far side of the deck with his back to the house she closed the door and walked to his side. As she got closer to him though she noticed he was shaking, this isn't good she thought to herself, the only time she had ever seen him like this was when her first pregnancy ended in a miscarriage. It was the worst time of their lives and Freddie had taken it very badly, so badly in fact that he blamed himself, even though both she and the doctor tried to tell him otherwise.

"Babe, are you ok" she asked cautiously. Turning around he wrapped his arms around her "I-I don't know. I know I shouldn't be mad at her, not with everything going on with her but after what she told us in there, it felt like someone dropped a boulder on my chest. I need some time to process all this" he said tightening his hug. She looked up at him "are you going to be ok with her staying here tonight" she asked. Breathing deeply, he looked into her eyes "yes, I'll be fine and I really don't want her to be alone right now. Speaking of which I think we should go back in, she's probably wondering what's going on" he said releasing her from the hug and taking her hand as they walked back into the house.


End file.
